


A Mentoring Scheme Leads to Good Things

by Shadowmonsta



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Funny, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Jinyoung, a first year at University, is partnered with a fourth year for a mentoring project. It just so happens that his mentor was incredibly hot, and seemed to like him too!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another JJP project with a little Yugyeom/BamBam thrown in ;)

What happens when a first year mathematics student happens to be paired up with a fourth year sports study student for a mentoring project? Well that first year student is incredibly taken by said fourth year student because he happens to be the most handsome guy in the world (especially when wearing glasses) and he has the most precious lips the first year had ever seen.

So what happens is that Jinyoung, who believed that he would get through all four years focusing on his work instead of guys, developed a crush within the second week of first year. Jinyoung was already entangled in something that he had never felt before.

And the fact the crush was directed to Im Jaebum made it so much worse. Because he seemed to have so many friends, so many people (girls and boys) running after him for a date.

There Jinyoung was, crushing on his mentor.

Jaebum was basically there to help him with the beginning of his year, moving away from family for the first time, the work he’ll get – especially doing mathematics, the syllabus was hard – and how to make new friends etc. The first meeting went well, Jinyoung thought, although he didn’t speak that much considering he was too occupied with how hot the other looked in thick-rimmed glasses as he read out the information sheet he had prepared. Jinyoung done his best, but he was naturally an introvert.

But, like so many other students there, he thought that university was a chance to start over, be someone new, make good friends for once and change himself for the better.

Although, Jinyoung hadn’t gotten around to it. In the first two weeks anyway.

Now, he had someone to impress.

And that someone had people asking him out every single day, people who weren’t so-called geeks like him, people who actually had fashion sense. If there was ever a reason for Jinyoung to start dressing like what he really wanted to (his parents were strict), it was for the handsome fourth year.

Flash to week four, ten minutes before his meeting with Jaebum. Jinyoung was standing outside of the meeting room, white skinny jeans on his legs, black military boots to match. On his torso, he had seen this ripped jumper on a magazine that he read a lot, and by god he had to get it when he saw it on a clothing rack. His glasses were gone because even though he was slightly terrified of eye contacts, he did think he looked better without them. And his hair was the same – if not slightly gelled. What he was looking for was some sort of reaction from Jaebum, but he actually felt a lot better.

Now when people looked at him, he was almost positive that it wasn’t because he was weird looking – or maybe he was but at least he felt better about it.

“Jinyoun—…” Jaebum cheerfully shouted before stopping in his tracks at the boy who was leaning against the wall, arms folded against his chest, waiting. The older boy bit his lip at how the others appearance changed in a week. “I mean, hey Jinyoung, ready?” He said, shaking off the previous astonishment at his mentoree, opening the door and letting the other go in first.

Jinyoung smiled back at him and walked in, and perhaps he caught the other leaning to the side to check out his ass.

Maybe.

But he wasn’t going to mention to Jaebum that he had been caught. No, this was something he was going to keep to himself, for the moment anyway. Jinyoung sat down on a chair, placing his bag down, waiting for the other to sit across from him, and when he did, he noticed that Jaebum was a lot closer this time, their knees barely apart. 

“So… how has your week been?” Jaebum asked, placing his notebook on the desk beside him, smiling at the younger who shrugged his shoulders, once again.

“It’s been fine. I mean, I suppose I’m getting along better with my new roommates now, they’re nice.” He explained, tapping his knee before crossing one leg over the other. “Um, pretty caught up with all my classes, doing well, I think.” With a nod he stopped, not sure what else he could really say to the other. Jaebum nodded, a smile gracing his lips as he knew this was big improvement for his first year.

Well, not 'his' first year, 'the' first year. Jaebum shook the thought out of his head.

“Okay that’s great! Um…” Flipping through his book, he thought of other subjects he could help Jinyoung in. “Have you thought about joining any clubs?” He received a shake of the others head. “You should Jinyoung, they’re a great way to meet people that have the same interests as you.” 

Jinyoung nodded, knowing that he had been looking at some of the societies on campus, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to commit.

“I mean… I met my roommates in my first year through the football society. Pretty sure we’ll be friends for a long time now.” The older said, smiling as he remembered when he actually met Jackson and Mark, both Chinese students who were close as could be, but they happily welcomed Jaebum into their friendship. “So you should, go and join one, see what it’s like, you never know, it might surprise you.”

“Yeah… okay. If you think it’s a good idea, I mean… I’ll do it.” Jinyoung said, nodding along as he spoke.

“Good, then I guess that’s all.” He said, putting the notebook away. “You know, if there’s anything you need to ask me, or anything, call me.” Jaebum murmured, writing down his mobile number and ripping the paper off to give it to the first year student.

The boy took it, looking at it for a few seconds because he wasn’t sure how regular this was.

Did all mentors give their first year students their number?

No way to know.

Both of them stood up, Jinyoung hooping his bag over his shoulder, staring at the other until he was ready to leave too. Both of them went out of the door at the same time, Jaebum locked it and turned around to face the first year. 

“Shall we?” He said, motioning for the other to start walking since he was basically sure they were going in the same direction.

Both of them walked side by side, Jinyoung had a small smile on his face the entire way because apparently his appearance change was already having great results. Either that or he was exuding confidence by now. As they walked down the hallway, he noticed two large people approaching them, one had a goofy smile on his face and the other looked emotionless. When they reached them, Jaebum grinned and immediately hugged the goofy one.

And Jinyoung wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Because he wasn’t really walking with Jaebum, so he really should just move on. 

But when he was going to, he was stopped by the other boy, holding his wrist.

“Hey, I’m Mark.” He said, smiling finally at the first year. Jinyoung immediately rescued his own wrist from the others hands and shook it instead, putting on his friendliest smile as he replied.

“I’m Jinyoung, it’s great to meet you.” 

“How do you know Jaebum?” Mark asked, motioning over to the two who were still in the middle of a bro hug. 

“Oh, he’s actually mentoring me for a few weeks.” Jaebum explained.

“Ah so you’re 'that' Jinyoung?” The older boy said, tapping his chin as he let his eyes wonder all over the boy in front of him. And he didn’t seem to be bothered that Jinyoung was getting a little bit uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. “Hey Jackson, come and meet Jinyoung.” Mark said suddenly, looking over at his friend and tapping his friend on the shoulder to garner his attention. 

Jackson seemed to be instantly curious and he pushed Jaebum away, looking at the unknown boy in front of him, grinning goofily again as he put out his hand and said his name quickly.

“I’m Jackson! Nice to finally meet you Jinyoung, Jaebum talks about you a lot.” Jackson whispered, winking at the boy whose cheeks were now red. “I mean; you are definitely a cute one.”

“For fuck sake Jackson!” Jaebum suddenly interrupted, mortified by what the other said. “I promise that’s not true.” He quickly said, shaking his head. 

Jinyoung faked a gasp, even though he was trying to hide his excitement.

Because that meant Jaebum was actually saying nice things about him before he decided to up and change his entire look. And that was one of the most confidence boosting things he had ever head.

“You don’t think I’m a cute one?” He said, pursing his lips into a pout and looking down at his feet.

Mark and Jackson both laughed at how fast Jaebum shook his head and tried to retract his previous statement. It was really cute to see their friend so embarrassed over another boy, especially one as handsome as this.

“N-No! I was talking about the talking about you thing all the time, because I don’t, actually, I don’t talk about you at all, I mean, fuck, that’s not what I meant to say. I do talk about you, but not like that, I just… fuck…” The fourth year stumbled his way through his speech but every word that seemed to escape his mouth seemed to come out wrong, and he grew more nervous by every passing second.

The first year boy couldn’t contain his laughter after hearing what the other was saying to him. He wasn’t taking any offence from it considering he fully believed Jackson that the other talked about him like that.

But the nervous introvert in him couldn’t tease him any further, and he simply smiled.

Trying to make Jaebum feel a bit better.

“Look Jaebum, I got class to go to.” Jinyoung suddenly said when he had realised the time and that he had stayed here way too long. In fact, it was a lecture that he was going to miss but any excuse to walk away from the situation. Even though he liked seeing the older nervous, this was still unfamiliar for him. “Um, see you later?” He asked, and Jaebum immediately nodded, waving at him as the first year left.

Mark and Jackson both watched him leave, raising an eyebrow as they both turned to stare at their popular friend. It was Jackson that managed to have the first word.

“What the hell was that?” He said, looking at Jaebum, trying not to laugh.

“Um… what was what?” Jaebum asked, shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands into his jean pockets, walking forward and past his two roommates. When he heard the other two run up to stand beside him, he sighed because he knew they weren’t going to drop this. “What is it you two exactly want me to say?”

“Oh nothing!” Both of them spoke in unison and Jaebum sighed. Time to ignore the stupid twins.

…

Jinyoung took a deep breath and made to move inside the room, but his feet seemed to be glued to the spot. Inside was a society that he had made the choice to join, or at least, check out. But his nervous wreck personality was shining and he bit his lip nervously, and he couldn’t seem to will himself to walk inside. That is until someone tapped him on the shoulder and he was forced to turn around – it was like he taking a step backwards from actually entering.

“Are you lost?” The boy said, his eyes sparkling and his lips curved into a nice and friendly smile. But it was a bad question. Jinyoung felt like the answer was going to be stupid considering the other could see how long he was standing there. 

“Uh no actually, just… waiting.” Jinyoung replied. He switched his weight from one foot to another, biting his lip nervously because he was sure he looked a little like an idiot.

“Oh… were you going to go in?” The stranger asked, tilting his head sweetly.

“I was… contemplating it. I’m not really good with the whole… individual walking into a group thing.” Jinyoung explained, because it was true. Walking in alone was extremely nerve-wracking, and he felt like everyone was going to make fun of him. He knew that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. 

The other boy chuckled to himself a little, but he shrugged his shoulders, trying to make Jinyoung feel a little more comfortable.

Looking at the door, he smiled.

“Actually this was my destination too, want to go in together?” He asked, hoping the other was going to say yes. When Jinyoung nodded, the boy grinned. “Oh! I’m Yugyeom! First year, of course.” 

“I’m Jinyoung, it’s great to meet you. Thanks… for uh… you know.” Still nervous but the other’s wonderful grin made him feel better.

All of a sudden, Yugyeom grabbed a hold of Jinyoung’s arm and opened the door.

After that, his night went pretty good.

Yugyeom and Jinyoung met a lot of other people within the society, all in all they were really a good group of people, but in all honesty, those two were the only ones talking to each other. And both seemed eager to find out as much as possible about each other. Jinyoung was having a great time, in fact Yugyeom was basically him in a tall and happy body. Yugyeom was eccentrically cheerful as well.

Everything seemed to amuse him, and he had great confidence. Why he walked in with Jinyoung was a mystery but clearly he was a good person too. Or just overly friendly.

“So, have joined any other societies yet?” Yugyeom asked, grinning and turning his body to face his new friend with genuine curiosity. When the other nodded, he didn’t have to wait for an explanation because after how Jinyoung reacted outside the door he knew that the other obviously had some issues with new people. But that was nothing that could be changed. “Hey… want to catch food after this? Talk more?” He wondered, and Jinyoung instantly replied, because this was a big chance to actually make a real friend that was in first year at least.

“Definitely, thanks Yugyeom.”

…

A week later, Jinyoung and his new best friend Yugyeom (self-proclaimed) were sitting in the atrium of the university, chatting away about some series they both watched together the night before, sipping on a coffee each not waiting on anything because both of them had finished their classes for a day.

It was a genuinely good day for Jinyoung, that is until he noticed three boys walk in tow, each with a handful of books in their arms, chattering away happily, not noticing Jinyoung at all.

But Yugyeom did, he noticed the endearing look in the boy’s eyes.

“Who are they?” Yugyeom asked, pointing at them and seemingly not caring about if they saw or not. Yugyeom was pretty inconspicuous when it came to things. “Jinyoungie… who are they? Better tell me fast because they are coming over.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened before he quickly explained everything that had went down the week before with Jaebum, and Yugyeom nodded along, his eyes not leaving the three fourth year students that were close to their positions. And he had to admit that the three of them were extremely hot. And he couldn’t help but slowly clap at how Jinyoung had really bagged himself a treat.

“Hey Jinyoung!” Jaebum exclaimed, grinning like a maniac before sitting across from the boy, placing the books down on the table separating them. Mark and Jackson did the same and waved at the first year. “Oh, I’m Jaebum.” He said to the first year he didn’t recognise sitting beside Jinyoung.

“I’m Yugyeom!” He immediately took the handsome boys hand then turned to his two friends. “Who are you guys?”

“I’m Mark.”

“I’m Jackson!”

Both of them said at the same time in unison again, and Jinyoung began to wonder how close they are to always say the same thing all the time. It must be nice. Yugyeom was smiling at all of them, before watching Jaebum interact with his new friend. 

“How are classes going?” Jaebum asked, leaning forward to look at Jinyoung more. 

“Good! I’ve also actually joined a society, like you advised me to…” the boy whispered the last part before turning to Yugyeom. “Actually that’s how we met. I guess you were right about the whole friends thing.” The older boy chuckled but his smile was genuinely friendly, and he was glad the other had gotten something out of his advice. Then Jinyoung saw the other stiffen a little, as if he had just thought of something. “Is everything okay?”

The other jumped at the sudden question before smiling as best he could.

“Yeah, everything’s good.” 

Jinyoung nodded, staying away from the intimate questions considering that they weren’t really close at all. Even though he wanted them to be. But maybe the fact that the other had seen him and came to sit with him meant that the other wanted to become friends.

Mark and Jackson stared at the two before the oldest of the pair turned to Jackson and nodded his head. Like they were thinking the same thing. (They probably were.)

Jackson turned to Jinyoung and spoke in a chipper and loud voice.

“Why haven’t you called our Jaebum?” He asked as if it was the most natural question in the world, but Jinyoung was taken aback.

As was Jaebum of course.

Jinyoung began to stutter, he wasn’t sure what to say, and all he could look at was Jaebum’s face that was immediately turning red from the question. Before he could say anything, Jaebum beat him and turned to his friends who he was sure he was going to be de-friending pretty damn soon.

“I didn’t ask him to call me…” He said, stating the fact. “I asked him to call me IF he needed help with anything. And clearly he’s doing fine so…” Jaebum said, looking down at his feet as if embarrassed.

Which he was, but Jackson didn’t care. He ignored Jaebum and looked over at Jinyoung again, raising an eyebrow.

“So Jinyoung?”

“Um… like he said, I’m doing good.” Jinyoung replied, nodding and smiling at the other trying to wiggle his way out of answering the way he really should. Which was that he was way too nervous to call him and wasn’t sure that was the reason Jaebum had given him his number. “That’s all?” Jackson looked at Mark and sighed, nodding because he knew he wasn’t going to get anything else out of him.

The odd one out there, however, was giggling away to himself at how both Jaebum and Jinyoung were completely red. Then Yugyeom turned to Jackson.

“Hey, Jackson right?” He asked, gaining a nod. “Got any other hot friends for me?” Jackson laughed out loud at the bluntness of the first year. Just when he was going to answer, Yugyeom continued to talk. “I mean, I was going to try and get with Jinyoung but he seems to have eyes on someone else at the moment.” 

At the mention of his name, Jinyoung turned and stared wide-eyed at his friend, this information hitting him hard because he wasn’t sure anyone would think about him in that way.

Then his head turned to the whole ‘eyes on someone else’ comment.

And he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help but turn his head in the direction of Jaebum, just to see his reaction, but obviously that isn’t what it looked like. It looked like he was clarifying which somebody he had his eyes on. In which case, Jaebum finally acted like the cool handsome popular boy Jinyoung had heard about in passing, and there was a smirk created on his lips.

“Is it me, Jinyoung?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and it looked like his confidence had suddenly been reaffirmed. Like this was the actual Jaebum.

Not that Jinyoung didn’t like seeing him all adorable and nervous.

“Uh no, of course not.” The first year replied. The other three in the group laughed to themselves when what came out of Jinyoung’s mouth wasn’t very reassuring at all and he had practically said yes.

“You sure?” Jaebum repeated, chuckling.

“…” 

“Jinyoung~?”

Both of the boys stared at each other with intense stares, the difference being there was an actual smile on Jaebum’s lips and a horrified one on Jinyoung’s. The younger didn’t know what to do, this wasn’t necessarily the way he wanted this to happen, and not this quickly, not in front of 3 other people.

Jaebum leaned forward again, a sweet smile now turned to try and calm Jinyoung down. Then he spoke.

“Want to go on a date with me tonight?” He asked, tilting his head.

“…Okay.” Jinyoung replied, eyes softening as he forgot about the other three around them, because Im Jaebum had just asked him out on a date in four short weeks. Grinning at Jaebum before biting his lip. “…I’ll call you?” As soon as he said it Jaebum nodded his head immediately, making his two friends chuckle at his eagerness for the other to go out with him, though it was adorable. “Okay then…”

Yugyeom grinned at how the other looked so content with just happened before turning back to Jackson with a very serious expression on his face.

Jackson caught the look and got worried that the new guy was mad with him.

“Now, back to a hot friend of yours?” Yugyeom repeated, glad that his last speech did get Jaebum to finally ask Jinyoung on a date but he was feeling a bit left out. And hot guys usually hung together – as evident in the three boys sitting across from him – so what better way for him to get a date than through Jinyoung’s hot friends? “Come on!” He was eager, sure, but he was having no luck of his own.

The older boy laughed at the request, smiling before he tapped his finger on his chin, actually thinking about which guys he knew were single. And yugyeom’s type. Though he wasn’t sure what his type was, he could at least guess.

He turned to Mark and motioned for him to start thinking too. Though them being fourth year they had a lack of single friends.

Especially gay ones.

But there was one that flickered across Mark’s mind and he grinned at the thought of it. Turning to the young first year, he carefully studied him – and most definitely his fashion sense – to see if he would appeal to their friend, who was actually only a second year. But he knew it, they were definitely compatible.

“What about BamBam?” Throwing the name out there, Jackson turned to him and it was like a light bulb flashed above his head. “Well?” Gaining the approval from Jackson, he turned to Yugyeom and grinned. “We have someone in mind, we can set you two up if you want? I’ll show you a picture…” Whilst Yugyeom nodded in approval, Mark dug his phone out from his pocket and looked through his pictures for one of his friend. Jinyoung simply giggled from the side at how giggly his best friend seemed to be, but he was curious about who the other guys thought was good for him. “Here!”

Giving his phone to the first year, Yugyeom immediately grinned at the picture because the boy in it looked like a fashionista model.

And pretty damn handsome too.

“Sign me up!” He said, giggling as he thought about it. “Oh and please show him a picture of me beforehand, so I don’t get my hopes up.” Mark took back his phone and instantly set it into camera mode, taking a picture of Yugyeom to show his friend.

Jaebum was staring at Jinyoung who was busy giggling over the funny situation.

_Damn, he looked so adorable when happy._

All of a sudden he felt everyone stop and turn to him, like he had just done something wrong. But he wasn’t sure what. He hadn’t moved. Jinyoung’s cheeks reddened a little before he spoke first.

“…Did you even realise you said that out loud?” He asked, tilting his head because Jaebum was turning into a nervous wreck again.

“Fuck.”

Standing up immediately, he looked at Jinyoung and quickly ran over to him, moving his mouth to the others ear to apologise sincerely. Jinyoung’s eyes widened when the other suddenly came so close to him, and the other three quickly shut up just to watch what was going to happen.

“I’m really sorry for embarrassing you Jinyoung…” Jaebum murmured into the boy’s ear, his hot breath making Jinyoung’s body tingle. “Call me, we’ll go out tonight and I can make it up to you, yeah?”

All Jinyoung could do was nod because the other being so close was making his mind go crazy.  
Jaebum moved backwards and grinned.

“See you fucktards later. Great meeting you Yugyeom. Good bye Jinyoung.” He said and with that, he picked up his library books and headed away without waiting for his friends who stared at him in awe. 

When he was gone, Yugyeom turned to Jinyoung and rose an eyebrow, clearly desperate to hear what the fourth year had whispered to him. The other could tell this was what the boy wanted to hear.

Shrugging his shoulders, he spoke.

“He just, apologised and then asked me to call him again.” That was all, and Jinyoung smiled as the other took it and stopped prying. The other two opposite them sat a little awkwardly as Jinyoung and Yugyeom began to gossip about all that had just gone on. Jinyoung noticed and smiled a little. “If you guys want to leave, you can by the way.” Mark and Jackson stared at each other and nodded, smiling at them.

“See you later then, Jinyoung. Good luck with Jaebum tonight.” Jackson said, wriggling his eyebrows at the boy whilst mark just waved at the both of them.

Once alone, Yugyeom spoke.

“So you’ve got a date with the most eligible bachelor in this university…” He said, making Jinyoung giggle at how absurd it sounded but the other was technically right. “And I’ve potentially got a date too… Damn I’m so glad I met you Jinyoungie!” The boy exclaimed at the top of his lungs, hugging his friend as tightly as he could.

“I guess I should go get ready for my date!”

“Oh let me help!”

fin.

_BONUS YUGYEOM/BAMBAM_

Yugyeom took a deep breath as he twirled around in front of his mirror for the nth time, still annoyed with every outfit he put on because there was nothing he could wear that would impress his date. Or at least that’s what he thought. Cue Jinyoung who probably knew less about fashion than he did, but at least he could up Yugyeom’s confidence and try to get him to settle on an outfit.

When Jinyoung arrived, he said he adored what Yugyeom was wearing already. He had on black jeans that accentuated his long legs, and a dark red shirt that made him look incredibly smart.

“Dude seriously, just wear that. You look fantastic.” Jinyoung said as he swung his legs side to side on the bed. “Go!”

The younger boy in the room turned to him and grinned, knowing that was all he needed.

A boost of confidence.

Now he was ready to go.

…

Reaching the bar they were meeting at – they thought it would be easier than a restaurant, or at least less awkward – Yugyeom entered it and sat at the bar, ordering a normal coke because he didn’t like to drink anyway, fizzy juice was good enough for him. Tapping his leg, he looked around and kept an eye out for BamBam who should’ve been here already because Yugyeom was five minutes late (traffic).

“Looking for someone?” The bartender suddenly cut in, forcing Yugyeom to look at him and he offered a smile.

“Actually yeah, my date, should be here by now…” Yugyeom’s voice lowered, knowing that he probably wasn’t going to get stood up but it was a proper fear he had anytime he had agreed to go on a date. And this was going to technically be a blind one – sort of anyway – and he was more nervous than ever.

“What’s his name? Maybe he arrived earlier?” 

“BamBam?”

“…You’d be Yugyeom then, correct?” As he said that, Yugyeom was suddenly rejuvenated at the mention of his own name because that meant this guy must know his date. Maybe he was already here? “BamBam is waiting for you upstairs, in the VIP room.” As soon as those words passed his lips Yugyeom immediately stood up, thanking the other and rushing up the stairs. 

Not that he was excited or anything. But the fact that it was the VIP room meant this was a first time for the first year. And it meant that it was very fancy. 

When he reached it, he saw a boy with incredibly long legs – they’d look amazing together – standing beside a private bar, chatting with the bartender there. Yugyeom walked closer, straightening his shirt and jeans, fixing his hair to make sure he looked okay.

Then he tapped the boy’s shoulder.

BamBam turned around and stared at the boy who had interrupted his conversation. Then he gave a mighty good flirtatious grin as he noticed who it was.

“Hey Yugyeom, glad you could make it.” Both of them shook hands. It was a little informal but since it was technically the first time they had ever met; it was an etiquette thing.  
“Come sit down, will you?” He asked, moving to a table where they could definitely be alone. The younger followed of course, sitting down opposite BamBam and sipping his drink to try and overcome his nervousness. That’s when BamBam spoke again, trying to spark a conversation. “So, I heard that you specifically asked to go on a date with me?”

Yugyeom’s face would’ve turned red but in all honesty, when he’s faced with a situation like this he’d rather face it with overwhelming confidence and happiness.  
Nodding his head, he leaned forward and smirked.

“Well honestly I asked for a ‘hot guy’, apparently you were the only one that Jackson and Mark could think of collectively.” When he explained, the boy in front of him chuckled and nodded his head.

“Yeah, that’s fair. I am their hottest friend after all.” He spoke like it was nothing. But Yugyeom admired the confidence that oozed out of him.

“I did ask Mark to give you a picture of me, what did you think?” Yugyeom wondered.

“I thought… well, I’m here aren’t i?” BamBam said, shrugging his shoulders but he managed to look down the other’s body to see what he was wearing and by god he thought the boy was incredibly hot. “And I was right, you are very, very sexy.” 

“What honesty.” Yugyeom said, but he loved the compliment. 

“Want to come sit here?” The other boy asked, shuffling to the side so there was room on his side of the booth for the two of them to sit. The first year instantly got out of his seat and walked around – catching the fact that BamBam was staring at his body the entire time – and sat beside his date, noticing that the other was clearly very attracted to him. “So… you think I’m attractive right?” He asked, the bluntness not catching Yugyeom off guard this time.

The boy pursed his lips, just to elicit a reaction out of the other which was a scoff, but he nodded his head instantly, of course he did. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here. 

“Well obviously, you are very attractive.”

“Good. Can I ask a favour then?” BamBam said, shuffling closer to the boy who made no attempt to move away. When he received that nod of approval, BamBam placed his hand on Yugyeom’s thigh and grinned like a cat. “Can I get a kiss?” Yugyeom tilted his head in confusion at the sudden request. “Ever since I saw your cute picture, I’ve been wanting to kiss you. That was a week ago. It’s been a long week.”

The first year chuckled before he thought about it. Now, he was anything but easy but this was a special situation. And he wasn’t going to let it get any further. 

But by god he’d been wanting to kiss him too.

“Sure.”

With that, BamBam leaned forward and watched closely at the other’s reaction. When he noticed Yugyeom leaning even closer to him, he knew that the other wasn’t afraid at all. Pursing his lips ever so slightly, he leaned them against yugyeom’s and stared into the boy’s eyes.

There was nothing but pure lust in them. And Yugyeom expressed it by placing a hand at the back on BamBam’s neck, pulling him closer and moving the kiss deeper.

This date was going to be one to remember.

(He had to remember and thank MarkSon after this.)

real fin.


End file.
